Une histoire de pari
by Rocksanne
Summary: Dean et Sam ont fait un pari. Sam a gagné, Dean doit assumer. La conséquence : s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Mais pas n'importe lequel... Slash Destiel.
1. La conséquence

Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà donc une autre fiction tout droit sortie de ma tête. Sérieusement, il n'y a pas que des bonnes idées dedans mais... allons, un essaie, ça tue personne hein ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, sérieusement, c'est juste une idée... folle, mais voilà. J'espère que cela va vous plaire quand même ! C'est donc un UA, Destiel. Supernatural et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et euh... allons-y !

* * *

Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ce stupide pari ? Qui en avait eu l'idée déjà ? Oh, c'est vrai. Lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait ! C'était vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _le pari le plus stupide qu'il avait eu. "Le perdant inscrit l'autre sur un site de rencontre". Ah, mais pas seulement. "Un site de rencontre gay." Wow, bravo Winchester, t'as vraiment eu la meilleure idée du monde.

:::

- Anna, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'écria le brun à sa soeur.  
- Je m'assure de ton bonheur, répondit-elle avec un soupire.  
- C'est stupide. Je ne rencontrerais pas le bonheur sur un site de rencontre.  
- Quel défaitiste !  
- Je préfère réaliste, la reprit-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Castiel ! Promet-moi que tu vas au moins essayer ! S'il te plait !  
- Je ne te promet rien. ... C'est quoi, le site ?

:::

Il n'était même pas gay, d'ailleurs. Il était simplement si sur de gagner que de voir son frère s'embarquer là dedans aurait été des plus amusants. Il en riait juste en y repensant. Non, il ne devait pas en rire. C'était lui, maintenant, qui était dans la situation dites amusante, et il ne trouvait pas ça amusant du tout. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que Sam renonce.

Il hocha de la tête pour se décider et alla voir son frère. Ce dernier était sur son ordinateur. Dean espéra fort fort fort qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà inscrit.

- Alors, commença-t-il innocemment, tu fais quoi ?  
- Je te chercher un bon site.

D'accord, alors ce n'était pas encore fait. Presque, mais pas encore.

- Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ça et...  
- Non, Dean, le coupa son frère. Tu n'as pensé à rien du tout et je vais t'inscrire là dessus.  
- Ouais, d'accord.

Après tout, être s'inscrit n'impliquait rien, non ? Il pouvait bien refuser les demandes, les messages, toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne savait pas encore, qu'il allait recevoir, non ? Car, bien entendu, il allait recevoir des demandes ou il ne savait pas quoi. Il était Dean Winchester, quand même, il avait coucher avec plus d'une femme, quand même... Oui. De femmes. Car il n'était pas gay. Oh, cette histoire l'énervait déjà. Son frère brisa ses rêves, une fois de plus.

- Tu te rappelles que tu vas devoir rencontrer quelqu'un pour de vrai, au moins ?

Non. Non non non et _non_.

- T'essaierais pas de rajouter des éléments dans le pari pour me ridiculisé encore plus ? rusa Dean.  
- Pas du tout.

_Damn it_. Alors il allait vraiment devoir rencontrer un gars ? Wow, ça promettait d'être étrange. Il chercha un élément qu'il pourrait au moins prendre à son avantage. On ne sait jamais, s'il trouvait un gars qui avait une soeur... Ok, ça devenait tordu. Mais un Winchester à son honneur ! Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, son frère ajouta :

- N'oublies pas, c'est moi qui choisit le gars.

_Oh seigneur_. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout, lorsqu'il avait dit se pari hein ? Il avait régler toutes les closes, il aurait presque pu mettre ça sur papier et le faire signer par Sam et lui. Comme si Sam pouvait lui trouver quelqu'un qui allait fonctionner avec lui, en plus ! Comme s'il allait pouvoir sortir avec un gars ! Une pensé le terrifia soudain. Jusqu'où avait-il voulu voir son frère... piégé, lorsqu'il avait pensé à ce pari ?

- Sam, dit-il avec une voix un peu tremblante. Dit moi. Va pas falloir que j'embrasse un gars, hein ?  
- Eh bah, si, dit l'autre avec un naturel déconcertant.

Dean eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Qu'on mette quelque chose en clair dès maintenant : Dean n'était pas homophobe. Sérieusement, il se foutait de qui baisait avec qui. Ce n'était simplement pas lui. Il eut soudain chaud, et il passa un main sur son visage. Il sentait presque la crise de panique arriver. Son frère lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fut étonné.

- Euhm, le dernier point, c'était une blague. Tu n'as pas embrasser personne. Ça s'arrêtait à un dîné, même pas au chandelle.

L'air se vida dans les poumons de l'aîné, de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et pensa très fort : Sam, tu me refais un tel coup et je t'en fiche une. Ce dernier eut un sourire d'excuse, suivit d'une exclamation.

- Ah ah ! J'ai trouvé !  
- Aller, fait moi voir, que je me demande pour la millième fois pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça...

:::

C'était mardi soir et Castiel n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de regarder le site qu'Anna lui avait trouvé. Pas qu'il croyait vraiment en ces trucs de site de rencontre, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à une soeur ? Et puis, si elle avait fait ça, c'était car elle était tannée de le voir s'apitoyer sur son sort et il pouvait bien comprendre.

Il ne s'apitoyait pas bien fort, mais il en revenait toujours pas de ce que son dernier copain lui avait fait et qu'il était bien résolut à rester célibataire toute sa vie. À quoi sert l'amour, après tout, hein ? Mais parlons d'autre chose. Son estomac gargouilla et il interrompit ce qu'il faisait pour aller se prendre une pointe de pizza qu'il avait commander un peu plus tôt. Elle était encore chaude et il s'en réjouit. Il retourna s'assoir devant son ordinateur.

Anna, grande organisatrice quelle était, avait déjà préparer une sorte de liste de jeune homme qui pourrait peut-être plaire à Castiel, ce que ce dernier trouva vraiment... trop. Il n'y jeta même pas un coup d'oeil. Il se trouva idiot de remplir le formulaire de rechercher du site, mais il le fit quand même, tout en mangeant sa pizza, dans le plus grand silence de son appartement. Lorsqu'il appuya sur soumettre, il jeta un regard autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment seul. Il trouvait tout cela n'allait surement pas le dire à Anna, par contre.

Il tomba sur la fiche de quelque personne, mais rien qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement mais rien ne semblait correspondre. Il souffla en se disant que c'était fort probablement car il ne souhaitait pas chercher. Il vu alors le bouton le plus étrange qu'il avait vu sur un site de rencontre, même si c'était le premier sur lequel il allait. Il s'appelait "Random". Il supposa qu'il donnait la fiche d'une personne au hasard.

- Aller, Castiel, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, se motiva-t-il lui-même.

Il appuya. Sa pizza tomba.

:::

Mercredi matin, pancakes ! Dean se réjouissait d'avance. Il adorait les pancakes. Pas autant que les tartes, mais presque. En plus Sam faisait les meilleurs pancakes au monde. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible étant donner que c'était la seule chose que Sam savait bien cuisiner et que ce n'était pas une recette familial ou autre, mais il ne s'en plaignait certes pas !

Il arriva dans la cuisine en sautillant et en chantant. Lorsque Sam le vu, il se dit qu'il avait finalement passer par dessus le fait qu'il avait perdu le pari, et qu'il acceptait maintenant pleinement sa défaite. Il n'était donc plus vraiment fâcher contre lui. La raison était tout autre : Dean avait oublié cette histoire de pari. Et si on lui demandait comment il prenait la chose, il répondrait certainement : Très bien. Seulement Sam n'avait pas oublié.

Le cadet Winchester posa une assiette de pancake sur la table et Dean se jeta dessus comme il le faisait habituellement. Sam alla s'assoir à table avec lui et prit un pancake alors que son frère en avait prit deux. Il regarda les agissements de son frère et hocha la tête avec dépit.

- On vit ensemble depuis trop longtemps, remarqua-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Dean après avoir avaler sa bouchée.  
- Je veux dire que je te regarde t'empiffrer de pancakes tout les mercredis depuis... toujours. J'espère presque que tu vas trouver le grand amour sur ce site et que tu vas quitter la maison familiale.

Dean échappa sa fourchette à ses mots. Il resta bouche-bée le temps que l'information retrouve ses souvenirs enfouies puis se leva avec frustration de la table en lançant des "Non, non, non, non, non, NON !".

- Tu viens de me cacher mon mercredi-pancake là ! Pourquoi tu m'as rappeler ça ?! Pourquoi j'ai perdu ce foutu pari ?! Pourquoi la putain de voiture était pas rouge ?! cria-t-il.

Oui, voilà le sujet du pari : la couleur de la voiture. Rouge, Dean gagnait. Noir, Sam gagnait. Un autre couleur, partie nulle. Mais la voiture avait été noire, et Dean devait en assumer les conséquences.

Sam eut un sourire amusé. Il aimait bien voir son frère perdre la carte à cause d'un pari. Ah, ce pari !

- Tu veux que je regarde si t'as reçu quelque chose ? Ou que je commence les recherches ? Maintenant, je veux dire, car je vais le faire de toute façon.  
- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai... rien à battre. Je vais m'acheter une tarte, garde tes pancakes.

Il prit les clés de son Impala et sorti en claquant la porte. Sam se mit à rire et délaissa ses pancakes, attrapa son ordinateur portable. Il se connecta rapidement sur le compte de Dean et rit en voyait la vingtaine de message qui attendait sagement qu'on les ouvre.

:::

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Non, vraiment, il n'y croyait pas. D'abord car il avait envoyer un message -oui oui, pour de vrai- à un jeune homme nommé Dean Winchester, qui était dans la vingtaine comme lui, qui avait les cheveux bruns clairs, des yeux verts, qui était plutôt du genre bad boy mais c'était probablement ce qu'il l'avait attiré, et qui avait été la personne "Random" que le site lui avait donner. Ensuite, car il avait reçu une réponse. Le dénommé Winchester lui avait répondu. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas. Il faillit se lever et appeler sa soeur Anna. Il s'était d'ailleurs levé, avant de se rassoir. C'était stupide. Il n'avait que reçu une réponse. Ça ne comptait pas vraiment, il n'avait rien gagner. C'était d'ailleurs loin d'être gagner, bon sang ! Oh, il allait gagner. Il voulait gagner.


	2. La rencontre

Voilà voilà ! La suite pour Une histoire de pari (Sérieux, quel titre que j'ai choisis). J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !  
J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir lire vos adorables reviews, et j'espère que cette suite va combler vos attentes ! :)

* * *

Soit toi-même, mais pas trop car "tu es chiant, des fois, Dean". Essaie d'être gentil avec lui. Fait comme si tu voulais vraiment sortir avec lui "ou imagine toi que c'est une fille, hein, ça peut aider". Essaie de ne pas blesser le "pauvre jeune homme qui nous à rien demander à nous". C'était les conseils de son frère. Dean décida de carrément les ignorer et de faire comme il pensait être le mieux (ce qui devait ressembler au conseil de son frère mais on ne lui dira pas, la fierté d'un Winchester, vous vous rappelez). Alors la conséquence alla comme suit : Pendant un mois il fit connaissance avec ce Castiel (que Dean appelait affectueusement Cas) via le site de rencontre, puis en échangeant leurs numéros de téléphone. Il s'était avérer que Castiel avait une voix très rauque, bien que très agréable à entendre, ce qui avait surpris Dean qui ne s'imaginait pas ça. Le jeune homme homme était quelqu'un d'agréable, avec une bonne culture, et l'aîné des Winchester se dit qu'ils pourraient parfaitement être amis tout les deux. Maintenant que le contact était fait, surtout. C'est vrai qu'il n'était peut-être pas vraiment la première personne avec qui on voudrait être ami, mais il était bon, au fond de lui. Vraiment.

La partie stressante de l'histoire, était qu'après un mois Castiel avait pris l'initiative d'inviter Dean à prendre un café. Pas quelque chose de trop officiel, mais Dean ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça. Via l'internet, ou encore par téléphone, ça lui semblait loin, mais maintenant il allait devoir le rencontrer pour de vrai. Et aller prendre un café n'était pas l'idée de ce que Sam entendait par "un dîner" même s'il n'était pas obliger d'avoir des chandelles. Une autre pensée le trottinait : ils étaient devenus amis, Castiel s'attendait peut-être même à autre chose, comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer cette histoire de pari ? Une chose était sur, c'était que Cas le prendrait surement très très très mal. Mais était-il obliger de lui dire ? Ils pourraient rester des amis, sans rien, sans pari. Non ? Quelque chose lui disait que non.

Ils étaient donc un autre mercredi-pancakes où Dean n'avait pas manger ses pancakes mais cette fois c'était car il avait l'estomac noué. Il rencontrait Castiel à 13 heures dans un café pas trop loin. D'un côté il était content que ce soit à 13 heures, car alors Castiel allait devoir retourné travailler vers 14 heures et il n'allait pas y avoir d'histoire de "Si on allait chez moi pour bien finir la soirée si bien commencée ?" (ce qui le stressait d'autant plus et il craignait le dîné), mais tout cela devenait trop réel. Cela l'inquiétait et ça faisait trois fois qu'il changeait de t-shirt, sous le regard bien trop amusé de Sam. Dean eut un soupire.

- Tu ferais quoi, toi, à ma place ? Tu veux que je mettes quoi ? Je suis pas pour mettre un des chandails que je mets quand je sors dans des bars à la rechercher d'une fille pour une nuit ou un de mes plus beau t-shirt, car il va croire que je le drague alors que je ne le drague absolument pas, mais je ne peux pas non plus mettre un vieux chandail troué !  
- Mais un chandail entre les deux, répondit simplement son frère.  
- Oui mais encore là, lequel ?! s'impatienta Dean.

Il était vraiment trop nerveux.

- Je trouve que tu t'énerves beaucoup pour aller prendre un café avec un ami, remarqua Sam.  
- Prendre un café avec un ami... ça sonne gay ?  
- Non. Laisse moi faire, tasse-toi !

Sam poussa son aîné de devant son garde robe et regarda le linge de ce dernier. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sorti un chandail gris col rond, bien normal, avec une chemise bleu. Dean regarda l'ensemble sans être trop sur.

- Sammy, c'est ce que je porte tout les jours.  
- Ouep.  
- Est-ce que c'est une façon subtile de me dire que je dois être moi-même, de ne pas stresser, car de toute façon, s'il doit m'aimer, ça doit être pour moi, avec mon linge normaux et ma nervosité ?  
- ... Non. D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? demanda Sam en sourcillant.  
- D'un film, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

Dean se changea rapidement et se tourna vers so frère.

- Cruellement toi, conclut Sam en levant les pouces.  
- On va dire que c'est bien.

Dean regarda sa montre et ressenti un stress énorme monter.

- Il est 12h34 ! Tu crois que je peux arrivé là 20 minutes à l'avance sans faire louche ?  
- C'est toi qui voit.  
- Non, t'as raison, je le ferais pas.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à jouer avec l'allumette qu'il avait autour du cou, un cadeau que Sam lui avait donner lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. Sam regarda son frère bizarrement. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais, dans sa tirade de tout à l'heure, est-ce que Dean avait bien dit "s'il doit m'aimer" ? Et est-ce que Dean était vraiment si stresser pour aller voir un ami ? Il commençait à se demander si Dean ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour ce Castiel... ça serait plutôt étrange, mais acceptable.

Tout d'un coup, Dean se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

- Bon, ben, je vais y aller ! À plus tard !

Il sorti si rapidement de la maison que Sam n'eut même pas le temps de cligné des yeux avant d'entendre le moteur de la Impala gronder.

- Bon café, dit-il dans l'air.

:::

Castiel avait du mettre 2 heures à se préparer. Il avait d'ailleurs demander congé ce matin pour pouvoir se préparé convenablement. Pas qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, mais dieu que ça avait été difficile pour lui trouver ce qu'il voulait mettre ! Et Anna ne l'aidait surtout pas. Il se demandait pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il avait finalement proposé à Dean d'aller prendre un café avec lui. C'était sur qu'elle allait débarquer pour l'aider, elle était bien trop excitée à l'idée que son petit frère rencontre quelqu'un. Tellement excitée que ça faisait un mois qu'elle l'appelait tout les jours pour lui demander comment ça allait avec ce fameux Dean... c'était exaspérant, mais Castiel ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Il aimait raconter ce genre de chose à Anna.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, vraiment prêt, il sorti de la maison. Il était un peu en avance mais il s'en fichait ; s'il restait une seconde de plus dans cet appartement avec sa soeur, il allait devenir fou. Il tenta de marcher tranquillement jusqu'au café. Chose surprenante, Dean et lui habitaient ridiculement près l'un de l'autre et ils avaient donc plus trouver un endroit plutôt rapidement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder dans toutes les fenêtres qui lui rejetait son reflet un peu partout pour s'assurer qu'il était bien. Il avait finalement opter pour une de ses chemises préférées qui ne faisait pas trop "classe" mais qui lui allait relativement bien, et un jeans foncé. Il plaisait croire l'idée que le tout faisait sortir ses yeux bleus -ce que Anna avait confirmer mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir écouter les conseils mode de sa soeur.

Il était extrêmement nerveux. Si l'apparence de Dean lui avait plut dès le départ, par la suite il avait apprit à le connaître et sa personnalité lui plaisait également. Lui parler avait été étrange -il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire des rencontres par internet- et l'appeler la première fois l'avait été encore plus. La seule chose qu'il avait à dire était que même sa voix faisait rêver. Maintenant, il allait le rencontrer. C'était... quelque chose. Surtout qu'il se savait vraiment accro à Dean maintenant. Alors que ça ne faisait qu'un mois. Une peur l'envahit, mais il tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il arriva enfin au café, un noeud dans l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut l'impression que tout le monde se retournèrent vers lui mais il cligna des yeux et cette impression s'en alla. Il sentit son coeur battre d'anxiété, d'anticipation, d'il ne savait pas trop quoi. Et il le vu. Il le reconnut tout de suite, l'ayant vu sur des photos. C'était vraiment lui. Son coeur décrocha carrément, sorti de son coeur, et alla à la rencontre de Dean avant que Castiel n'ai eut le temps de faire un pas. Il le fit finalement, ce premier pas. Suivit d'un second, d'un troisième, et d'une ribambelle de bas pour arrivé jusqu'à son coeur et Dean. Ce dernier se retourna alors et Castiel espérait simplement ne pas ressembler à ce qu'il ressentait : un idiot amoureux bien trop vite et bien trop facilement, qui était absorbé par les tâches de rousseur de son vis-à-vis. Cependant Dean lui fit un sourire et il se rassura, il devait avoir l'air plutôt normal.

- Cas, souffla Dean avec soulagement et toujours ce sourire incroyable.

Il en aurait pu en mourir. Il sentit des artifices dans son vendre, et il avait l'impression que c'était plutôt des minis bombes qui éclataient les unes après les autres, faisant plus de ravage que d'autre chose.

- T'es en avance, continua l'autre.  
- Je suppose que toi aussi, alors...

Il fit un petit sourire timide, se demanda vaguement comment il avait réussit à parler. Il avait l'impression de trembler. Puis le regard de Dean devint inquiet. Il planta ses billes vertes dans celle bleues de Castiel et lui prit la main. Castiel se rendit compte qu'il tremblait bel et bien. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que ce soit remarquable.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- ... Oui. Alors, tu prends quoi ?

Il lui paya son café et c'est lorsqu'il vint pour prendre la plateau qu'il se rendit compte que Dean tenait encore sa main. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte également la relâcha rapidement avant de s'excuser. Castiel pouvait encore sentir la chaleur qui enveloppait sa main. Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table, et un petit silence gêné s'installa entre les deux. Dean fixait Castiel, ce dernier pouvait sentir son regard l'étudier, tandis que Castiel se contentait de jeter des regards timides qui fuyaient en rougissant lorsqu'ils rencontraient celui du châtain. Ce dernier avait toujours un petit sourire lors de ces moments là.

- Ça fait étrange, Castiel racla sa gorge, de te rencontrer. Après un mois de correspondance, je veux dire.  
- Ça aurait encore plus étrange si ça n'avait pas été planifié. Tu te rends compte, puisqu'on habite près l'un de l'autre, on aurait pu se croiser en faisant nos courses. Tu serais venu me voir et j'aurais eu la tête dans un congélateur...

:::

Dean essayait de s'en sortir avec l'humour. Cependant, ça n'allait pas très bien. Son humour s'était envolée. Son estomac se tordait tellement qu'il avait du mal à boire son café. La joie qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Castiel entrer dans ce café avait muée en quelque chose d'étrange et il pouvait compter les battements de son coeur. L'idée que Cas s'était mit beau pour lui - ce qu'il avait évidemment fait - le faisait culpabilisé sur ses intentions. Il allait donner de faux espoirs à ce pauvre jeune homme et il ne le voulait pas.

Cependant, Castiel rit aux paroles de Dean. Il entendit ce rire comme une musique délicieuse, l'enregistra dans un coin de sa tête. Il pourrait y retourner plus tard.

- T'as raison. Et si on survit à ce café, je propose qu'on se revoit, fit Castiel qui semblait plus à l'aise.

Dean faillit dire non. Pas car il ne voulait pas le revoir, mais car il ne voulait pas le blesser. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire à cet instant, après avoir entendu le rire de Castiel, après l'avoir vu sourire et rougir, c'était partir. Car il ne voulait pas enlever tout ça à cause d'un pari stupide qu'il avait fait avec son frère.

- Tout à fait ! répondit-il avec un enthousiasme qui lui sembla faux. Tu pourrais venir à la maison une autre fois, rencontrer mon frère.

Les yeux de l'autre en pétillèrent. Le coeur de Dean se tordit au même titre que son estomac.

- J'adorerais rencontrer ton frère. Tu m'as tellement parler de lui. D'ailleurs, il va bien ?  
- Super. Il s'est bien amusé avant que je parte.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'étais légèrement nerveux.  
- Effectivement, il a du s'en donner à coeur joie. Ma soeur aussi, d'ailleurs...

Et c'était parti. La glace était brisée. Ils se parlaient maintenant comme ils le faisaient sur internet ou via téléphone. Et c'était bien. Vraiment bien. Castiel n'était pas vraiment différent. Dean y alla avec ses anecdotes comiques et son interlocuteur riait de bon coeur de ce rire que Dean aimait vraiment beaucoup. Ils finirent leur café et Dean paya la seconde tournée, comme ça ils étaient quittent. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il dit à Cas lorsque ce dernier protesta. Ils étaient maintenant plus à l'aise l'un et l'autre. Dean avait enlever sa veste en cuire et Castiel avait cesser de rougir et de fuir son regard. Et c'était bien. L'heure passa rapidement, Castiel sursauta en regardant l'heure.

- Oh, je suis en retard... Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il avec regret évident.  
- Très bien, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Ils sortirent dehors et Castiel suivit Dean devant son Impala. Ce dernier fut fier du regard admiratif face à son bébé.

- Wow. Elle est vraiment à toi ?  
- Oui. Cadeau de mon père, précisa Dean.  
- Cool.

Ils restèrent là un moment, ne voulant pas vraiment se dire au revoir. Mais il le fallait, alors Castiel embrassa Dean sur la joue timidement. Dean se figea.

- On se reparle.

Puis Castiel s'en retourna chez lui. Il se retourna deux-trois fois pour regarder Dean avant qu'il ne soit hors de vu, et Dean n'avait toujours pas bouger. Se fut seulement lorsque Castiel disparu qu'il réagit.

- Woh. Pas bien, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il entra dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui, tout chamboulé.


	3. Après coup et première impression

Wow ok, pardon pour le _mois_ d'attente ! J'espère que l'autre va prendre moins longtemps avant d'arriver. (Quoique je n'ai pas trop d'espoir, j'avouerai.)  
Donc voilà le troisième chapitre de Une histoire de pari. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Laissez moi vos impressions ! :)  
Oh, d'ailleurs, en parlant d'impressions : MERCI pour vos reviews pour les précédents chapitres ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire plaise autant et ça me fait vraiment, _énormément_ plaisir !

* * *

- Cas, Cas, Cas ! Raconte-moi !

Castiel venait à peine de claquer la porte qu'Anna lui posait déjà des milliers de questions à propos de son café avec Dean auxquelles il n'avait pas nécessairement envie de répondre sur le coup. Son après-midi avait été éprouvant. Enfin, aussi éprouvant qu'un après-midi complet passé à penser à quelqu'un. Surtout que Dean n'était pas n'importe qui. Wow, il était vraiment accro. Cela lui fit un peu peur et un noeud se forma dans son estomac. Il essaya néanmoins de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait aux questions de sa soeur.

- Est-il beau ?  
- Franchement, Anna, se désespéra-t-il cependant.  
- Il ne l'est pas ? s'affola sa soeur en retour.  
- Bien sur que si, il l'est. Il est... wouah...  
- Et, sinon, comment il est ?  
- Il est drôle, intelligent... à l'écoute... et juste... adorable...

Le regard de Castiel s'était perdu dans le vide, et un léger sourire que Anna trouva à croquer. Elle avait eu une bonne idée de l'inscrire sur ce site de rencontre, au final. Son frère semblait tellement plus épanouit, même après seulement une rencontre ! Les choses s'engageaient plutôt bien.

- Ça s'est vraiment bien passer. J'avais peur que ce soit, bien, tu sais... maladroit, et que je fasse une erreur ou quelque chose... et non, c'était bien. Au départ, nous étions un peu timide mais ça s'est bien passer. Je... Anna, tu penses que je m'emballe un peu vite ?  
- Hmmm, je ne sais pas... La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu sembles bien.  
- Mais c'était qu'une première rencontre...  
- Vous vous parlez depuis un mois, Castiel. Les choses sont différentes que si c'était vraiment votre toute première rencontre, lui assura Anna.  
- Oui, peut-être bien...

:::

Contrairement à Anna, Sam n'avait pas poser de question à son grand frère, et Dean pensait que c'était sûrement pour le mieux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette première véritable rencontre. Il appréciait Castiel, il avait apprécier ce moment passer avec lui, mais il avait peur que ce café veule dire plus pour Castiel que pour lui. Il se détesterait vraiment si jamais il devait blesser le jeune homme. Il décida de ne pas penser à ça pour le moment et alla nettoyer son Impala. Peut-être que ça l'empêcherait de penser ?

Cette tâche (ou ce plaisir coupable, tout dépendant.) prit à peine une heure et Dean s'empêcha encore une fois de penser en allant faire à diné. C'était lui qui faisait à dîné presque tout les jours depuis bien des années dans la maison familial des Winchester. Leur mère, à Sam et lui, était morte lorsque Sam n'avait pas encore un an et leur père s'était enfouie dans son travail. Dean ne comptait plus les jours où il avait dû s'occuper de son petit frère car John Winchester n'était pas rentrer de travail, la tête endormi sur son bureau. Hélas leur père était mort quelques années auparavant, fatigué dans le coeur et dans l'âme. Dean et Sam étaient alors seuls tout les deux, et ils s'étaient promit de rester soudés. Bien sur, des fois ils avaient envie de s'entre-tuer mais c'était le commun de tout les frères et soeurs. Sam devait beaucoup à Dean et il s'en rendait compte, il avait énormément de respect pour lui. Même s'il l'avait inscrit sur un site de rencontre gay.

Dean se sentit en colère envers lui-même pour avoir repenser à cette histoire. Pas celle de sa famille, mais celle du site de rencontre. Il avait réussit à ne plus y penser pendant un heure et demi, le repas était au four, et maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il décida d'aller embêter son petit frère car c'était encore la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Sam lisait un livre dans le salon. Dean s'approcha silencieusement de lui derrière le divan et tira légèrement une mèche des longs cheveux de son frère. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et tira plus fort.

- OUCH ! sursauta Sam. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Je m'ennuie, répondit Dean, maussade.  
- T'as fait à manger ?  
- Oui. C'est dans le four.  
- Oh, qu'est-ce c'est ?  
- Du pain de viande.

Sam hocha de la tête. Il aimait le pain de viande. Dean sauta par dessus le divan et s'assit à côté de Sam avec un soupire. Sam décida de définitivement délaisse son livre en voyant que son frère ne comptait pas s'en tenir là. Il le déposa sur la table à café.

- Bon, alors, raconte moi.  
- Te raconter quoi ? demanda Dean, l'air de rien.  
- Tu sais bien. Ce café. Avec Castiel.  
- Oh, ça.

...

- ... Alors ? insista Sam.

Dean resta silencieux encore un bon moment. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ce qui était ridicule car cette rencontre avait durer une heure et demi au total et que ça serait simple de commencer par le début, mais Dean était vraiment troublé par cette heure et demi, et tout ce qui réussit à sortir au final fut :

- J'ai pas envie de le blesser, Sam. On arrête tout, ok ? Toute cette histoire de pari. Je peux- je peux pas continuer ça. C'est clair qu'il s'attend ne veut pas être simplement ami avec moi. Damn it, Sammy, il m'a embrasser sur la joue !  
- Et donc ?  
- Et donc, je sais pas, ça veut tout dire ! Non ?  
- T'as juste à lui dire que t'es pas gay, Dean, répondit Sam avec calme.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où était le problème de Dean exactement. Ce dernier soupira à nouveau et se frotta le visage, le regard étrangement paniqué.

- C'est pas si simple. Je peux pas lui dire ça, alors que j'ai- que tu as répondu à son message, que j'ai fais comme si de rien était pendant un mois et que j'ai accepter de le voir. Et puis si je le fais, il va m'en vouloir, et il va plus vouloir qu'on soit amis, et...  
- Dean, je pense qu'il peut comprendre. Je peux même lui expliquer que c'est de ma faute, et donc il ne t'en voudra pas à toi.  
- Oui mais s'il croit que même notre amitié n'était pas vrai...

Sam n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais - mais alors là jamais - vu son frère agir de la sorte pour quelqu'un. C'était vraiment nouveau et Sam se posait quelques questions. Comme : est-ce qu'une personne qu'on connait depuis un mois puissent devenir aussi importante que ça ? N'était-ce pas un peu rapide ? Dean n'avait vu Castiel qu'un fois, après tout, non ?

Soudain une alarme retentit et l'aîné des Winchester se leva d'un bond.

- C'est le pain de viande ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Sam le suivit et Dean les servit. Ils s'assirent ensemble à la table où ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été plus que deux.

- Dean, comment est-ce que tu fais pour être un aussi bon cuisinier ? interrogea Sam après avoir prit une bouchée du plat.  
- Je suppose que c'est la pratique, dit modestement l'autre.  
- Non, je veux dire... même quand t'avais 10 ans, et que j'en avais 6... je me rappelle que tu faisais genre les meilleurs pâtes au monde.  
- T'as jamais goûter à celles des italiens ! plaisanta Dean. Non, sérieux, Sam, j'en sais rien.

Un téléphone sonna à cet instant, faisant sursauter Dean car il était dans ses poches de jeans et qu'il vibrait également.

- Je sais, je l'éteins.

C'était une règle depuis toujours entre les deux frères. Ils ne prenaient pas d'appel durant les repas. Ils essayaient également de toujours prendre au moins un repas par jour tout les deux. Juste une façon de se remémorer qu'ils étaient une famille, même sans parents et malgré les chicanes et mal entendu, en passant un repas entier juste eux deux.

Dean sorti le téléphone de sa poche et faillit l'échapper alors qu'il prenait quand même le temps de regarder qui appelait. En le voyant soudainement tendu, et en voyant son regard accroché sur l'écran, Sam sut qu'il s'agissait de Castiel.

- Tu peux le prendre, annonça-t-il.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean. Et la règle ?  
- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

La cadet des Winchester fit un clin d'oeil à son aîné qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de décrocher nerveusement.

- Cas, salua-t-il son interlocuteur d'une manière qui se voulait détachée.

:::

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu appeler Dean. En fait, si, il avait voulu le faire. Il avait vraiment, vraiment voulu le faire, mais il s'était convaincu de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas sembler trop attaché à Dean. Simplement, Anna avait prit son téléphone, avait trouver Dean dans ses contacts, et ne s'était pas gênée pour l'appeler elle-même, et c'est lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu son téléphone qu'il s'était demander ce qu'elle faisait encore dans son appartement. Il avait regarder l'objet dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que, oui, vraiment, elle avait appeler Dean. Et c'est en entendant le petit 'Cas ? T'es là ?' qu'il se réveilla, et apporta l'objet à son oreille. Il avala difficilement et répondit, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Oui, pardon. Je rêvassais.

Dean eut un petit rire et Castiel ferma les yeux, soupira mentalement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce rire le rendait si joyeux ?

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Anna à côté de lui leva les yeux au ciel et il fut vaguement tenter de la taper gentiment. Il le fit, d'ailleurs. Une petite tape amicale sur le bras. Elle leva les bras en signe de résignation et partie dans la cuisine. Assis sur le divan, Castiel releva ses jambes pour s'assoir en indien tandis que Dean répondait.

- Pas du tout. Je, hum, on dînait.  
- Oh, je devrais peut-être te laisser alors ? Je pourrais rappeler plus tard.

Dean ne dit rien sur le moment, laissant entendre des murmures dans l'appareil.

"Dean, si tu raccroches ce téléphone, je le rappelle et te colle les mains dessus pour que tu ne puisses raccrocher."  
"Où tu vas avec mon assiette ?"  
"Je la met dans le micro-onde, car tu vas avoir besoin de la réchauffer plus tard. Je vais manger dans le salon. Bonne conversation."

- Pardon, reprit Dean après quelques secondes. Mon frère m'embêtait. Il fait toujours ça alors qu'il a 22 ans, j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire.

"C'était TOI qui m'embêtait tout à l'heure simplement car tu t'ennuyais !"  
"N'écoute pas ma conversation !"

Castiel rit franchement à ses paroles, capturant l'attention de Dean qui s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

- Pas de problème. J'ai une soeur également, je sais ce que c'est, dit Castiel avec un sourire. Alors, comment vas-tu ? reprit-il doucement.  
- Bien, je vais bien, sourit Dean. Et toi ? Ton après-midi ?  
- Et bien, je suis arrivé en retard, comme de fait.  
- Pardon, s'excusa rapidement l'autre.  
- C'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais du regarder l'heure. L'après-midi s'est bien dérouler.

Il omit de préciser qu'il avait été dans ses pensées tout le long, à penser à Dean, à son sourire, son regard, ses yeux beaucoup trop vert, sa voix, la façon dont il avait dit 'Cas...' lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, comme dans une sorte de soulagement. Il se claqua mentalement, effaçant le sourire niait qui avait prit place sur son visage.

- Et la tienne ?

Dean lui raconta. Et tout était comme avant qu'ils se rencontrent officiellement. C'était un simple appel comme tout les autres. Castiel ressentait toujours ces petits papillons dans son ventre, mais il n'était plus nerveux. Il était plutôt rassuré. La première fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un est toujours importante, même si dans dans les cas comme celui de Castiel et Dean, ils se connaissaient depuis un petit moment. Ils avaient parler maintes fois au téléphone, après s'être rendu compte que c'était plus pratique que sur le site internet, mais Dean aurait plus être différent "en vrai" ou leur relation aurait pu ne pas être la même. À entendre Dean lui parler comme si leur rencontre était quelque chose de simple et normal, Castiel sut qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Une heure plus tard, Anna commença à s'impatienter et vint embêter son frère alors qu'il parlait toujours avec l'autre jeune homme. Elle imitait son sourire, répétait se qu'il disait d'une façon beaucoup plus niaise qu'elle l'était, et s'amusait à 'faire les yeux doux', ce qui lui apporta qu'un oreiller que Castiel lança droit sur sa tête. Elle eut un cri outré tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Si tu t'ennuies, vas-t-en ! Je t'ai pas forcé à venir, tu t'es d'ailleurs invité !  
- Je ne croyais pas que tu allais parler pendant UNE BONNE HEURE avec ton cher Dean, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est long, et je comptais te payer des sushis. Alors choisis.  
- Des sushis ? Où ça ? s'intéressa-t-il.

Si ça pouvait faire en sorte qu'Anna le laisse tranquille, il pouvait bien se sacrifier. Sans parler qu'il adorait les sushis...

- Au resto au coin de la rue. Ils font les meilleurs sushis en ville, sourit-elle.  
- Dean ?

Ce dernier eut un petit rire, car il avait parfaitement comprit que son ami allait se laisser tenter par ce que lui proposait sa soeur.

- Tu m'abandonnes pour des sushis ? Vraiment ? fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.  
- On ne dit pas non à des sushis... soupira Castiel, embarquant dans le jeu.  
- Ça, c'est bien vrai ! Je te souhaite donc une bonne soirée. Passe le bonjour à ta soeur.  
- Merci, toi aussi. Et salut également Sam de ma part.  
- Je le ferai.


	4. Rencontre dans une épicerie

Hello hello ! Premièrement, je voudras m'excuser auprès de vous ! La suite à mit du temps avant d'arrivée et même si j'ai peut-être des excuses, je crois simplement que des suites rapides... ne devraient pas être possible. Enfin, la suite est là est c'est l'important, non ?  
Ensuite, merci encore pour vos reviews ! J'ai sentit mon coeur se tordre et fondre tellement elles sont adorables et gentilles et, juste merci énormément ok ? Elles m'aident vraiment à continuer ! Je vous laisse donc ici pour la suite et voyez la fin du chapitre pour d'autre notes. (Et désolée d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de beta et j'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne pas me relire.)

* * *

Une semaine passa avant que l'un ou l'autre aborde le sujet de la seconde rencontre. Pour une raison quelconque, Castiel ne voulait pas encore une fois prendre les devant. Il voulait que ça vienne de Dean, et Anna avait appuyer les paroles de son frère lorsqu'il lui en avait parler. Alors il attendait que Dean propose, et ce dernier, même s'ils se parlaient de plus en plus, tardait à le faire. Si Castiel n'avait pas déjà prit les devants deux fois avant ça, il aurait probablement demander à Dean de le voir le jour d'après, ou celui après le jour d'après, juste pour dire...

:::

Dean de son côté avait longuement réfléchit. Il avait décidé de parler à Cas du deal. Ou plutôt de ne pas le faire. Ou de le faire. Oh mon dieu, plus il y pensait et plus il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Dean, prend une décision finale !

- Je vais le faire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il va le faire, il va expliquer à Cas qu'il n'est pas attiré par les hommes, mais qu'il souhaite quand même être son ami. Voilà, c'est parfait.

Il décida également qu'il inviterait Castiel a manger ici pour dîné, de sorte qu'il honorait sa part du deal. Était-ce bien de vouloir quand même faire la conséquence au complet même s'il pensait maintenant que cette conséquence était stupide et immature ? Même si elle avait été son idée. Il n'en savait trop rien et il ne voulait pas demander à Sam de peur que celui-ci lui pose des questions. Avant d'encore d'avis, il attrapa son téléphone et chercha Cas dans ses contacts. Il l'appela et Cas répondit rapidement.

- Hello Dean ! s'écriat joyeusement Castiel.  
- Cas, répondit Dean en souriant.

Et il était sur que son interlocuteur pouvait entendre son sourire, ce qui le gêna. Il baissa la tête sans tout de même se départir de son sourire.

- Jemedemandaissituétaislibrec esoir ? demanda Dean sans prélude et a toute vitesse.

Le rire léger de Cas se fit entendre.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Je sais que c'est un peu dernière minute mais j'ai penser que tu pourrais venir manger à la maison ?  
- Ce soir, c'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma l'autre.  
- Pas de sushi avec Anna ce soir ?  
- Tu vois, manger des sushis trop souvent enlève le plaisir de manger des sushis. C'est comme quand tu écoutes la même chanson en boucle pendant des jours car elle est ta nouvelle chanson préférée et qu'après une semaine tu n'es simplement plus capable de l'entendre.

Dean réussit à trouver ça logique.

- Parfait alors. Tu viens chez moi vers, disons... 19 heure ? proposa-t-il.  
- Sans problème.  
- Génial.

Après une hésitation, Dean ajouta :

- J'ai un truc à te dire. Ce soir. Rien de grave, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter avant que Cas s'inquiète.

Il regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir aborder le sujet, ayant encore ses doutes en tête, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Malgré sa précision, Dean entendit de l'inquiétude de l'autre côté du fil lorsque Castiel parla.

- D'accord...

Puis après une dernière salutation, ils raccrochèrent. Dean eut un regard paniquer car Castiel venait manger ce soir et qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et également car il allait lui dire pour le marché et qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Sam passa dans le salon où Dean se trouvait et ce dernier se leva d'un bond.

- Sammy, on va faire des courses !

:::

- Est-ce que c'était Dean ?  
- Est-ce que tu t'es encore incrustée dans mon appartement ? demanda en retour Castiel.

Sa soeur haussa des épaules comme pour dire 'Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si je l'ai fais ? C'est trop tard, je suis là maintenant'.

- Faut que j'apprenne à barrer ma porte, se dit Castiel.  
- Oh, ne te dérange pas, j'ai un double de clé.  
- Mais d'où t'as un double de clé de mon appartement ?!  
- ... Tu me l'as donner quand tu as emménager au cas où tu perdrais tes clés... rappela Anna. Mais je m'en fiche de ça, est-ce que c'était Dean, oui ou non ?!  
- Oui.

Castiel essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son sourire mais soit sa soeur le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que des papillons voletaient avec excitation dans son ventre, soit il échoua lamentablement, car maintenant Anna un large sourire sur le visage et elle sauta sur le divan avec autant d'excitation que les papillons.

- Alors, vous vous revoyez quand ?! le pressa-t-elle.  
- Ce soir, répondit Castiel et cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il m'a invité à dîné chez lui.  
- Avec son frère ?

Anna fronça des sourcils et son frère pouvait sentir sa déception.

- ... Je ne crois pas. Il n'en a pas parler, en fait.

Anna avait réussit à le faire se questionner. C'est sur qu'un dîné seul avec Dean était vraiment plutôt chouette, mais d'un côté cela ne dérangeait pas Castiel de rencontrer son frère. Dean parlait de lui tout le temps, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre étant donné que Dean et Sam étaient aussi proche que Castiel et Anna l'étaient. De plus, les deux Winchester vivaient ensemble, donc c'était encore moins étonnant.

- Je suppose donc que je vais manger seule ce soir ? conclut Anna.

Castiel eut soudainement peur que, finalement, Anna et lui aient vraiment quelque chose d'organiser et qu'il ait oublié. Comme si sa soeur lisait ses pensées, elle ajouta :

- J'aurais du appeler avant d'arriver à l'improviste. T'es juste tellement toujours chez toi à rien faire que... j'y ai pas penser.  
- Je ne suis pas toujours chez moi à ne rien faire ! Je travaille.  
- Peut-être la semaine mais nous somme Samedi, et tu fais quoi ? Tu es chez toi, à rien faire. Tu ne parles à personne, tu ne vois personne... je m'inquiète Cas, avoua Anna avec une petite voix.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que je parlais à quelqu'un lorsque tu es arrivée ? Et que je vais voir cette même personne ce soir ?  
- Hormis Dean, que tu as vu une fois, et à qui tu discutes parfois―  
- Dean et moi s'appelons pratiquement tout les jours, coupa Cas.  
- Oui mais tu ne peux pas seulement parler qu'à moi et Dean, c'est ce que je veux dire.

Anna soupira fortement et Castiel ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Il s'était inscrit sur ce site de rencontre, oui ou non ? Il y avait rencontrer quelqu'un, oui ou non ? Anna savait qu'il n'était pas du genre social. Elle devrait être plutôt contente pour qu'une fois, dans sa vie, il ait un ami, non ? Mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec sa soeur, alors il essaya de conclure et de changer de sujet.

- Avant, je ne parlais qu'à toi, maintenant je parle à Dean aussi. C'est quand même un bon début, non ? Maintenant, vient, on va m'acheter des vêtements, décida-t-il en se levant du sofa. J'ai absolument rien à me mettre, c'est horrible !

Anna eut un autre soupire avant de sourire légèrement et de se lever à son tour.

:::

Un choix devait être fait, et vite. C'était crucial, presque une question de vie de mort et pourtant, Dean n'y arrivait pas. À côté de lui, Sam s'impatientait. Il se râcla d'ailleurs la gorge pour le faire comprendre à son frère.

- Man, je sais pas, répondit Dean. Et puis si Cas aime pas le poulet ?  
- Tout le monde aime le poulet, Dean.  
- Pas les végétariens !

Dean se retourna vers Sam avec le sourire d'idiot qu'il avait lorsqu'il savait qu'il faisait une bonne blague. Beaucoup trop habitué à ce genre de chose, Sam se contenta de rouler des yeux.

- T'es pas drôle, de ne pas me trouver drôle, se renfrogna l'aîné.  
- Et toi t'es juste pas drôle. Bon, choisis ou je le fais à ta place.  
- T'es malade ! On va être obliger de manger de la salade si tu fais ça ! s'horrifia Dean. Je ne veux pas manger de la salade !

Sam secoua la tête. Il commençait à être limite exaspéré et il n'avait pas envie de faire des courses pour un dîné où il allait être mit à la porte de toute façon. Or, Dean avait insisté, disant qu'il avait besoin de son aide, et voilà où il en était : Dans une épicerie, devant le comptoir à viandes, avec son frère qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour son stupide souper à cause de ce stupide pari. Dean allait payer. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais― oh. Sam savait comment. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Dean, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Sam parti à la recherche de se qu'il souhaitait, le trouva, le cacha dans ses poches en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de le payer, et revint sur ses pas. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de ça plus tard et il riait presque d'avance. En retournant vers Dean, il croisa - il n'était pas sûr sur le coup mais... ? Oui c'était vraiment lui - Castiel accompagné d'une jeune rousse qui semblait pleine d'énergie de la manière dont elle sautillait tout en parlant. Sam fut tenter d'aller les voir mais Castiel ne le connaissait pas et il ne le connaissait pas vraiment non plus, et ça serait juste trop étrange non ? Il fit son chemin.

- Bon, t'as finalement trouver ? demanda-t-il a Dean.  
- Je te jure, je vais finir par faire des macaronis au fromage.  
- Eh bien, tout le monde aime le macaroni au fromage ! J'ai vu Cas.

Dean échappa le paquet de viande qu'il avait dans les mains et Sam fronça des sourcils.

- Tu me dis ça comme ça, comme si de rien était ? Où ça ?

Sam se retourna pour pointer le couple mais il s'arrêta avec un "Oh".

- Salut ! s'exclama la rousse.

Dean se retourna également et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage à la vu de celui de Castiel, ce que Sam trouva d'autant plus bizarre car quelques secondes auparavant son frère semblait presque paniqué.

- Cas, souffla Dean en guise de salutation et le sourire de Castiel ne fit que s'agrandir.  
- Hello Dean.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Eh bien, Anna mange seul ce soir et mon frigo est vide alors... enfin, je te présente Anna, ma soeur.

Cette dernière fit un signe de main et Dean répondit de la même manière.

- Et euhm, voici mon frère Sam. C'est un géant.  
- Je ne suis pas un géant, protesta l'autre avec la lassitude de quelqu'un qui entend ce genre trop souvent. Salut Cas, et Anna.  
- Tu faisais les courses pour ce soir, Dean ? demanda Anna. Cas adore le poulet au citron, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Castiel regarda sa soeur d'un air horrifié comme si elle venait de le trahir d'une quelconque façon tandis que Sam prit un paquet de poitrine de poulet et le mit dans le panier.

- Ça tombe bien, Dean a une excellente recette de poulet au citron. Une bonne chose de réglé ! Merci Anna, ça fait une demie-heure qu'on est ici. "Mais si Cas aime pas ça ?" "Oui mais si Cas pas çi ?"

Dean enfonça furieusement son talon dans le pied de Sam qui se tortilla légèrement de douleur.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de te casser la tête ainsi Dean, rétorqua Castiel les yeux écarquillé d'étonnement. Une simple pizza aurait fait l'affaire.  
- J'ose espérer que mon poulet au citron est meilleur qu'une pizza, réussit à dire Dean une fois la gêne d'avoir été prit en plein stress pré-dîner passée.  
- Il l'est, murmura Sam pour Castiel avec un hochement de tête.

Castiel sourit légèrement tandis que Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de son frère.

- J'en suis convaincu.

Dean rougit et regarda ailleurs, incapable de croiser les yeux trop bleu de Castiel pour le moment. Sam a côté de lui leva ses deux sourcils. Après un silence plus ou moins gênant (surtout pour Sam et Anna, qu'on se le dise), Anna décida que c'en était assez.

- Bon et bien, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais manger ce soir, alors on devrait y aller !  
- Anna a raison. On se voit plus tard

Dean répondit au sourire de Castiel et hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, 19 heures sans faute ?  
- Oui. À plus.

Tandis que Castiel et Anna partirent plus loin, Dean les regarda, puis quand ils furent hors de porté de vu, il se tourna vers son frère.

- Wow, Dean.  
- Quoi ?  
- Wow, répéta Sam. Wow, wow, _wow_ !  
- Tu vas me dire c'qui se passe ?!  
- Tu t'es vu ?  
- Non. Et non, rajouta-t-il lorsque son frère allait ouvrir la bouche.

Il s'éloigna de lui avant qu'il puisse rétorquer quelqu'un chose de gênant tel que 'Wow, je t'ai vraiment vu rougir' ou d'autre choses à lesquelles il ne voulait vraiment pas penser. Il avait des courses à finir, du citron à acheter, du riz à choisir... Non, des pâtes, voyons Winchester, des pâtes ! Donc des pâtes à choisir et ensuite il devait préparer le repas avant que Castiel arrive et, et. Stop. Allons à la recherche des autres ingrédients avant qu'il ne perde la tête pour de vrai...

* * *

J'espère que l'attente en voulais un miminum la peine ? J'avais dans l'intention d'écrire le dîner dans ce chapitre mais - même si ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres - il allait être hyper méga long avec le dîner et, enfin, voilà. Pardonnez-moi encore une fois !


	5. Un dîner qui peut finir mal

Je me sens vraiment, vraiment mal de poster après autant de temps ! Presque deux mois ! J'espère que vous êtes encore présent, et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Comme j'ai dit sur ma page, j'ai un peu pris le bord des fictions en français, et écrit davantage en anglais maintenant. Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous invite a les lire, sinon je peux toujours essayer de les traduire... Je promet, cependant, que je n'abandonnes pas cette fiction ! Alors, voilà, enjoy !

* * *

Lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte en face de lui et qu'il salua Castiel de la même façon que d'habitude (en disant 'Cas', comme si Cas était la seule personne qui comptait pour Dean, comme s'il ne voyait que lui et qu'il avait besoin de lui pour vivre et qu'en lui parlant il pouvait enfin recommencer à respirer), Cas sentit son coeur battre follement dans sa cage thoracique, sa bouche s'assécha et il dut avaler avant de pouvoir se reprendre, sourire et saluer Dean en retour. Le sourire de Dean était éclatant et Cas essaya de lui en rendre un aussi éclatant malgré sa gêne.

Dean le fit entrer, l'odeur du poulet aux citrons qu'il avait préparé monta au nez de Castiel et ce dernier décida que, oui, Dean était vraiment bon en cuisine. Ça se sentait. Dean lui présenta la maison familial et Castiel rit. Si il sentait Dean un peu nerveux, il n'en dit rien. Il l'était également.

C'était stupide, qu'ils soient nerveux, non ? Ils étaient simplement amis. Ce dîner n'engageait a rien. Castiel ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher d'espérer... Il appréciait énormément Dean. Beaucoup trop surement. C'était probablement pour ça que Anna voulait qu'il rencontre, encore, d'autre personnes, car elle le connaissait et qu'elle savait bien qu'il aimait vraiment Dean et que cette histoire ne se terminerait sûrement très mal. Ce genre d'histoires ne se finisse jamais bien de toute façon, non ? Personne ne trouve le vrai amour sur internet, c'est n'importe quoi ! Mais Castiel espérait quand même, c'était plus fort que lui.

Dean le guida dans la cuisine où l'odeur était plus forte et meilleur, Castiel avait faim simplement en la sentant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table et il avala de travers. Quand est-ce avaient-ils mentionner le dîner aux chandelles ? Comment Castiel était supposer restreindre son espoir avec un dîner aux chandelles ?

- Oh, Seigneur... lâcha Dean à côté de lui.

Cas se retourna pour le garder. Dean semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient donc vraiment pas parler de chandelles, d'accord, Castiel n'était pas fou.

- Je vais le tuer, murmura l'autre en fermant les yeux. Je. Hum. Pardon. Ce doit être Sam qui voulait me jouer un tour...  
- C'est correct, Dean.  
- Je veux juste pas que tu penses que c'était une ruse ou quelque chose, continua le Winchester en l'ignorant. C'est censé être un diner bien normal, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise à cause de mon idiot de frère.  
- Dean, c'est bon.  
- Je vais juste les éteindre et les enlever de là et on en parle plus, d'accord ? D'accord.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les chandelles disparurent et Dean fit prendre place à Cas.

- J'espère que tu as faim, j'en ai un peu fait pour une armée sans le vouloir. Au pire, si tu n'as pas si faim, il y aura des restes. Sam aime bien mon poulet aux citrons.  
- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit Cas. Sam n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ?  
- Il allait chez un ami, je ne sais plus qui exactement. Ça m'arrange un peu.

Le rire gêné de Dean résonna en Cas et c'était la meilleure mélodie qu'il eut entendu aujourd'hui, hormis son nom sortit de la bouche de Dean. Wow, Castiel avait vraiment un problème.

- Je te sers ? demanda Dean en ouvrant une armoire.  
- Eh bien, s'il te plait ?

Dean sourit simplement.

- Avez vous trouvez ce que Anna allait manger finalement ? Dean demanda encore en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Oui, elle a décidé, après une heure, qu'elle envie d'une de ses recettes de famille. Ce qui était vraiment bête car je m'assure toujours d'avoir les ingrédients chez moi au cas où la nostalgie me prenne. On est aller là pour rien.  
- Oh. Eh bien.

Dean se tut, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il donna son assiette à Cas et se servit lui-même avant de rejoindre son invité. Ils se dirent bonne appétit avec un sourire, puis commencèrent à manger. Castiel prit la première bouchée, Dean regardant sa réaction au repas avant de prendre lui-même sa première bouchée après avoir sembler être satisfait. Castiel avait entièrement raison: Dean était vraiment un bon cuisinier. Il lui dit. Une teinte rouge apparu, discrète, gênée, et Dean avala avant de dire merci.

- Sinon, dit-il pour changer de sujet. As-tu d'autre frères et soeurs ?  
- D'autre soeurs, non. J'ai, cependant, quelques frères. J'en ai 4.  
- Wow, c'est beaucoup ! Dire que j'ai seulement Sam et que je perds la tête.  
- Je ne les vois pas souvent, ce doit être la raison pourquoi je ne perds pas la tête, rit Castiel.  
- Ils ne te manquent pas ?  
- Gabriel est celui qui me manque le plus. On était très proches. Les autres par contre... Moins. On s'est jamais vraiment entendu. Enfin, Luke m'a beacoup fait rire. Il est très amusant. Seulement, il a quitté la maison vraiment très tôt.  
- Oh, c'est... je suis désolé.

Le regard de Dean était si sincère que Castiel se perdit dedans et, de ce fait, il ne sentit pas tout de suite le léger poids sur sa main. Il eut conscience de se doux touché après une bonne minute, et il sentait son coeur plus vite que jamais. Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient de passer de "Mon frère est un idiot qui a mit des chandelles à ce diner sans chandelles" à "J'ai quelques frères" jusqu'au "Je suis désolé, j'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir. Je comprends". Dean n'avait jamais dit ces mots mais il pouvait quand même les entendre et ça lui fit un bien fou, soudainement, alors qu'il n'était même pas au courant qu'un poid pesait sur ses épaules également. Il avala, Dean sortit de sa transe et retira sa main rapidement, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son geste. Cas cru entendre un murmure, et il vu les lèvres de Dean se mouvoir, créer des mots, mais il ne les entendit pas distinctement.

:::

'Je ne veux pas te perdre.'

Dean aurait pu se cogner la tête contre un mur, là, tout de suite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il espérait vraiment que Cas ne l'est pas entendu, car sinon, ça irait probablement mal pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que cette soirée ce finisse maintenant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se disait qu'il pouvait ne rien dire du tout, qu'ils pourraient terminer de manger, laisser la vaisselle sur le comptoir, qu'il pourrait même ordonner à Sam de la faire en pénitence pour le coup des chandelles, et qu'ils pourraient aller se choir dans un canapé, emmitoufler dans une couverture et regarder un film.

Ok, Dean devenait une vraie fille. Si Sam avait été dans sa tête, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il aurait même fait pire que ça, il aurait éclaté de rire, rit pendant une heure entière et aurait charrié Dean avait ça pour le reste de son existence. Depuis quand Dean était-il si attaché à Cas ? Depuis quand voulait-il s'emmitoufler dans une couverture avec lui ? Il n'avait jamais voulu faire ça avec personne ! Cas le rendait simplement fou. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement. Peut-être son rire, ou son sourire, ou la manière dont il le saluait, toujours en disant 'Hello Dean' qui lui faisait presque frisonner. Peut-être que c'était sa voix grave et basse, ou son faux air timide ? Il savait simplement qu'il y avait quelque chose en Cas qui faisait que Dean ne pouvait plus se permettre de le perdre. Mais à la seconde que Dean se mit finalement à l'idée, qu'il décida qu'il n'allait pas parler du deal, Castiel posa la question.

- Alors, tu voulais pas me parler de quoi ?

En plus, il la demandait comme si de rien était. Dean pouvait voir dans ses grands yeux qu'il était plus inquiet qu'il en essayait d'en donner l'air. Profitant du fait qu'ils avaient tout les deux fini leur assiettes, il les prit et les apporta à côté de levier et, oui, c'était décidé, c'est Sam qui allait laver !

Dean essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose qui n'était pas la vérité, et tout ce qu'il trouva fut :

- Je... j'ai complètement oublié le dessert.

Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, mais qui n'était pas la vérité non plus.

Cas se contenta de rire de son rire léger.

- Tu penses vraiment que je me préoccupe du fait qu'il y ai un dessert ou pas ?  
- Non, t'as raison, c'est bête.  
- Alors, Dean, qui a-t-il ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Dean Winchester devenait un vrai chiffon lorsqu'il était avec Castiel ? Il devenait tout timide, ce qu'il n'était pas normalement, et il avait l'impression que ses genoux allait le lâcher à tout moment. Il rougissait, même !

- J'ai oublié ?  
- Dean, sérieusement.

Dean abandonna. Il soupira et, juste comme ça, simplement, abandonna.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je te promet que ça ne changera rien à propos de toi et moi. Notre amitié est vraiment quelque chose à laquelle je tiens, on se parle depuis quoi, un mois et demi ? Et c'est vraiment merveilleux et j'aimerais vraiment dîner encore avec toi, et peut-être regarder un film une fois de temps en temps.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner contenance et tira sa chaise près de celle de Castiel. Ce dernier le regardait avec surprise et confusion.

- Sam et moi avons fait un pari.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut a dire avant d'être couvert de remord et baissa la tête.

- On était dehors un après-midi et on aime bien joué. On regardait les voitures passer et j'ai pensé que je pouvais l'attraper, le faire s'inscrire sur une site de rencontre gay alors qu'il ne l'est complètement pas et... j'ai lancer le pari. Si la prochaine voiture a venir était rouge, je gagnais. Si elle était noire, Sam gagnait. Si elle était d'une autre couleur, c'était match nul. La voiture était noire.

Dean eut une rire sans vie, cette fois, et il leva le regard. La compréhension se lisait maintenant sur le regard de Castiel.

- Donc ? C'était faux ? Notre amitié ? C'était simplement pour le pari ?  
- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Enfin, en premier lieu, oui, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et... je ne veux pas te perdre, redit-il à voix haute cette fois.

Castiel resta silencieux pendant un moment, semblant se faire à l'idée. Il tilta sa tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce... je... je veux pas sembler impoli, mais es-tu attiré par les hommes ou était-ce simplement pour le pari ?

La question sembla douloureuse à demander pour Castiel. C'était étrangement encore plus douloureux de répondre.

- Je, heum, non. C'était pour le pari.  
- D'accord.

Silence encore. Cas réfléchit encore. Dean est tellement nerveux qu'il ne serait pas étonné que son coeur explose à tout moment. Finalement, un sourire apparait sur le visage de Castiel.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit. T'as parler de film ? Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?


	6. Le déménagement

Lorsque Sam rentra plus tard, la maison entière était silencieuse et il passa immédiatement que son frère et son invité s'étaient endormis, sauf qu'il ne trouva personne dans le salon. Il monta silencieusement les escalier et alla cogner à la porte de son frère.

- Dean ? chuchota-t-il.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. C'est là qu'il entendit la douche. Haussant les épaules, il redescendit et trouva une note sur la table de la cuisine.

« C'est toi qui fait la vaisselle. Regarde, je t'ai même allumer des chandelles pour ton tête à tête avec elle. »

- Okay, je l'ai mérité, rit-il a voix haute.

Dean descendit lorsque Sam termina son travail.

- Alors, ta soirée ?  
- Éclairée, plaisanta Dean. Non, sérieux, c'était bien. J'ai dit à Cas pour le marché.  
- Oh. Déjà ?  
- ... Oui. Je me sentais mal, de ne pas lui dire.  
- Et ?  
- Et, quoi ?  
- Comment l'a-t-il prit ?  
- Plutôt bien. Vraiment bien. Il a dit d'accord, et on a mit un film. On a écouter Constantine.  
- Hmm, cool alors.  
- Et toi ?

Sam raconta sa soirée avec une certaine Jessica et Dean fit semblant de s'étonner que son frère soit rentrer. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, le frappa sur l'épaule et monta se coucher. Dean resta légèrement en bas, réfléchissant à sa soirée.

:::

- Dean m'a menti. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais... je sais pas, soupira Castiel, le lendemain, à sa soeur.

Elle fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

- Comment ça ?

Castiel lui raconta alors. La veille, il n'avait pas voulu gâcher la soirée, et peut-être le fait qu'il était avec Dean l'avait empêcher de comprendre entièrement les mots que Dean lui avait dit. Après tout, il était tellement distrait lorsqu'il était avec lui... mais il n'avait cesser de repenser à toute cette histoire et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Dean avait été honnête avec lui mais il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que quelqu'un comme lui puisse réellement s'intéresser à lui. Et puis, c'était déjà trop tard, il était déjà trop attacher à Dean, il était déjà amoureux. Comment allait-il faire pour se défaire de ses sentiments ? Il répéta sa question intérieur à Anna.

- Voit d'autre gens, essaie de t'éloigner de lui un peu ? proposa-t-elle.

Cas fit la moue et sa soeur le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée que ça ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaitais. J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit comme tu le voulais.  
- Il a dit qu'il souhaitait qu'on reste ami. Que notre amitié était importante pour lui... mais j'en sais rien. Je suis amoureux de lui, chuchota-t-il.  
- Oh Cas... je sais...  
- Enfin, parlons d'autre chose, décida Cas avant de froncer des sourcils. Je ne t'ai pas invité et tu n'as pas dormis ici. Que fais-tu encore dans mon appartement ?  
- J'aime ton appartement ! Je pensais me prendre une chambre, et puis peut-être t'aider à payer le loyer...

Anna laissa planer sa phrase et Castiel cru comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. Anna voulait-elle emménager chez lui ? Il lui demanda. Le petit sourire désolée qu'Anna fit lui répondit.

- Sérieux ? Tu n'es plus avec... l'autre, comment il s'appelait déjà ?  
- Je ne suis plus avec lui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cas réfléchit a peine.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais tu paies la moitié du loyer et fais les course avec moi par moment. Et la vaisselle aussi !  
- Deal !  
- T'as des choses chez lui ? On demandera à Gabriel de l'aide pour les prendre, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'Anna hocha la tête.

Castiel sourit, heureux. Bien qu'il aimait sa tranquillité, il aimait bien l'idée qu'Anna emménage avec lui. De plus, ça règlerait la question du 'Comment es-tu entrer ?' qui se posait presque tout les jours.

Ce soir-là ils se commandèrent de la pizza et la mangea en écoutant la télé. Demain, il allait appeler Gabriel, leur frère, et ils iraient chercher les meubles d'Anna chez son ancien petit ami. Castiel espérait qu'il n'y en avait pas trop car son appartement n'était pas si grand, même s'il avait une chambre d'ami qui deviendrait celle d'Anna.

:::

Lorsque Castiel ne rappela pas Dean les jours après leur dîner, Dean eut vraiment peur qu'il avait réussit à froisser Cas et qu'il n'allait plus jamais en entendre parler. Même si Cas lui avait dit que c'était correct et qu'il comprenait. Ce ne fut pas des jours très heureux pour Dean, qui était angoissée, nerveux et il sentait ce noeud dans son estomac qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Si Sam le remarqua, il ne dit rien (et Dean pensa qu'il avait le meilleur frère du monde).

Lorsque Cas le rappela enfin, Dean sentit son corps entier se vider d'air dans son soupire de soulagement.

- Cas, répondit-il.  
- Hello Dean, sourit Cas et Dean pouvait vraiment entendre le sourire de son ami. Désolée de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelle avant, Anna a emménager chez moi.  
- Oh ? Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
- Oui, elle passait presque tout son temps ici de toute façon, alors ça ne fera pas une grande différence. Notre frère Gabriel est venu nous aider.  
- Votre frère Gabriel ? s'étonna Dean. Je savais pas que tu avais d'autre frères et soeurs.  
- J'en ai 2 autres, hormis Gabriel, mais ils habitent loin et je ne les vois pas souvent alors...  
- Oh, je comprend. Enfin, penses-tu qu'on pourrait se voir bientôt ?

Dean détesta le ton qu'il employait, comme s'il était désespérer de voir Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'utiliser de tout façon.

- Je ne sais pas, Dean, on a encore des choses à régler à l'appartement, répondit Castiel.  
- Je pourrais venir vous aider ? Avec Sam, peut-être ? Tu l'as vu, il est géant, il devrait faire l'affaire.  
- JE T'AI ENTENDU, cria Sam du salon.

Pourquoi Sam écoutait-il toujours ses conversations au téléphone ? Dean devrait parler ailleurs que dans la cuisine. La prochaine fois, il fera ça.

- Oui, très bien, d'accord.

Le coeur de Dean fit deux ou trois bonds, il ne savait pas trop exactement.

- Est-ce que demain vous irai ?  
- Demain est parfait, sourit Dean.

Ils raccrochèrent lorsque Anna appela Castiel, lui disant qu'elle avait terminer de faire a manger et qu'il avait à venir sinon il faisait la vaisselle seul et Dean sourit en entendant ça, se disant que cette cohabitation allait bien aller.

- On va chez Cas demain, dit Dean à son frère tout en s'écrasant sur le sofa à côté de lui.  
- Et si j'avais des trucs à faire ?  
- T'as rien a faire, tu le sais. Tu viens avec moi chez Cas, sa soeur a emménager chez lui et on va les aider.  
- Très bien, accepta Sam. Et enfin, aussi.  
- Enfin ?  
- Enfin, Cas t'a rappeler. T'avais l'air d'être sur le point de te suicider.  
- Je n'avais pas l'air d'être sur le point de me suicider, arrête.  
- Si, tu l'étais.  
- Non, je ne l'étais pas !  
- Dean, je vis avec toi depuis toujours et je te confirme que oui. Je te confirme également que Castiel n'est pas simplement un ami pour toi et je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais il fallait que je le dise un jour, tu ne penses pas ?

Dean regarda son frère, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Dean n'aimait pas les hommes, il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, ce n'était pas pour changer aujourd'hui. Il l'avait même confirmer à Cas l'autre jour. Si c'était vrai que Castiel comptait beaucoup pour lui, il le voyait davantage comme un meilleur ami, rien d'autre.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, finit-il par répondre.  
- C'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi, et tu n'as jamais été amoureux de personne.  
- Si, j'ai déjà été amoureux. Tu te rappelles ? Lisa Breaden.  
- Tu n'étais pas amoureux de Lisa.  
- Si, je l'étais. Comment tu peux savoir si je l'étais ou pas, de toute façon ? Tu ne sais rien, okay ?

Dean se leva, maintenant carrément frustré.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Cas, c'est tout, dit-il avant de partir.

Il claqua la porte bien fort et entra dans son Impala. Il fit le tour de la ville mais rien ne le calma. Il finit pas s'arrêter à côté d'un parc pour réfléchir, osa même fermer la radio qui crashait du Metallica.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Cas, il le savait. Et il avait aimer Lisa, quoiqu'en pense Sam. Sam n'était pas lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il était stupide, voilà tout.

Dean s'endormit dans sa voiture, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, et il rêva peut-être d'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux plus bleus que l'océan (sérieux, plus bleus que l'océan ?! Tu deviens guimauve, Dean Winchester !). Bon, d'accord. Aux yeux très bleus.

:::

Castiel se disait qu'il aurait peut-être du dire non, finalement, à ce coup de main. Pas car il en avait pas besoin, mais s'il voulait s'éloigner un peu de Dean pour ne pas tomber encore plus amoureux, alors il devait le voir moins comme Anna l'avait suggérer. Cette réalisation aurait du lui venir en date avant que la sonnerie de porte ne retentisse.

Il ouvrit la porte et son coeur s'envola à la vu du sourire de Dean. Comme chaque fois, et Cas commencer à vraiment trouver ça trop plaisant, Dean le salua en disant simplement son surnom, ce petit 'Cas' soufflé, remplit de soulagement et de joie. Derrière lui se trouvait Sam, effectivement géant, qui le salua également. Castiel les salua en retour et les fit entrer. Anna sortie de sa chambre avec une boite à ce moment exact.

- Cas, où est-ce que je fous cette boite ? T'as plein de... papier ! dit-elle le regard plonger dans la boite.

Elle leva ensuite le regard et s'arrêta en voyant les deux Winchester.

- Oh, bonjour.

Comme la première fois, ils la saluèrent d'un signe de la main.

- Mets la boite sur la table pour le moment, demanda Castiel après réflexion.  
- Donne, je vais t'aider, proposa Sam.

Il s'avança dans deux enjamber et prit la boite des mains d'Anna sans qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose. Ils partirent ensuite ensemble dans la pièce où était Anna.

- Tu... ton appartement est plutôt joli, fit Dean, regardant autour de lui. Cas fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à regarder ses yeux verts. Plutôt classe.  
- Merci, Dean. Il est un peu encombré pour le moment mais tout devrait s'arranger une fois que tout sera dans la chambre d'Anna. Si elle peut arrêter de vider mon garde-robe qui me servait de rangement pour les choses dont je n'utilise pas vraiment...  
- C'est une fille, voyons, il fallait t'en douter, plaisanta Dean.  
- Effectivement. Je dois avoir un placard quelque part... peut-être... j'espère. Castiel rit légèrement.

Dean lui sourit et cette fois Cas rencontra son regard émeraude, qu'il aimait bien trop, et qu'il évita aussitôt. Il sentait son coeur battre beaucoup trop vite et il dut se rappeler que Dean ne l'aimait pas, que tout avait commencer avec une histoire de pari. Sam et Anna revinrent avec encore des boites, pleines de papier, interrompant fort probablement un silence maladroit.

- Sérieux, Cas, c'est quoi ces papiers ? demanda Anna.  
- Rien. Des comptes, des notes... c'est plus vraiment important, mais je les garde. On sait jamais.  
- C'est comme tu veux. Le placard est vite, je vais de mes boites dedans et après on rentre les meubles maintenant qu'on a quatre bras musclés ?  
- Seulement quatre ? sourcilla Dean.  
- Je refuse de dire que mon frère a des bras musclés, voilà.

Dean et Sam rirent, Anna sourit, tandis que Cas roula des yeux.

- Au travail, bras musclés !

Et au travail, ils se mirent. En moins de deux heures, la chambre d'Anna avait actuellement l'air d'une chambre, et avait une personnalité qui allait avec celle de la jeune rousse. Tous ses meubles - Dieu merci - rentrèrent magiquement dans la pièce et Castiel trouva bien un endroit où mettre ses boites remplit de paperasse. Il se promit qu'il allait faire un petit ménage la dedans, une fois qu'il aurait le temps, et l'envie surtout.

Les frères Winchester restèrent à souper et ils décidèrent, tous ensemble, de commander du chinois. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, Cas se dit que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu autant de personne à manger. Il était vraiment... seul, on ne pouvait le dénier. Peut-être qu'Anna avait raison, en fin de compte. Il devait voir d'autre gens.

* * *

Je suis vraiment honteuse encore une fois, et je ne m'excuserais jamais assez. Merci pour vos reviews qui, croyez-le ou non, me motivent vraiment énormément !  
Désolée si il y a des erreurs d'orthographe/de frappe, je n'ai pas relu le chapitre (en vérité je n'aime pas relire car pendant la période d'écriture je passe mon temps à relire alors après je connais limite le texte par coeur - et oui, je sais, c'est mal, de pas relire, chut.)  
Sinon, fun fact, j'avais commencé le début de chapitre il y a un moment, et entre le moment où j'ai décidé que Anna et Cas allaient vivre ensemble, ma soeur et moi avons décidé que nous allions vivre ensemble. Je trouve ça plutôt cocasse ! Enfin, bonne journée, merci de votre lecture et de votre soutien, bonne fin d'hiver et à bientôt !


End file.
